


Его имя

by Olxa



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку кинк-феста:<br/>Чарльз Давенпорт/Лионель Савиньяк (!). Кинк - хотя в повседневной жизни Чарльз подчиняется Лионелю, в постели они иногда меняются ролями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его имя

Называть его по имени - слишком неуместно, а просто господином маршалом, когда он целует тебя так что дух захватывает - абсурдно.  
А, да вот так:  
\- Маршал Ли, - это нежно и одновременно без нарушения субординации. Он не сможет заподозрить, что для тебя это нечто большее, чем подчинение начальству.  
\- Капитан, - в его голосе неприкрытая насмешка. Кажется, он догадался, что ты влюблен. Наверняка выдал себя какой-нибудь мелочью, которой не придал значения. И ведь теперь не спросишь, это будет совсем по-детски. Да и какая разница? Лионель хочет тебя, Чарльз, и ты его тоже, разве этого не достаточно, чтобы расслабиться? Не нужно напрягаться и волноваться что же случится дальше. Времени для размышлений будет достаточно. Вот, например, завтра - длинный переход, почти сутки в седле. Ты найдешь, когда и о чем подумать, а сейчас Лионель Савиньяк в кольце твоих рук, уставший и расслабленный, практически повис на тебе, почему бы этим не воспользоваться?  
\- Масло в сундуке, - полусонно бормочет он, когда ты осторожно его раздеваешь.  
\- Что? – спрашиваешь и тут же ругаешь себя. Ну, что за глупость, ведь прекрасно знаешь о чем он говорит! Впрочем, где маршал держит пузырек с маслом, тебе тоже хорошо известно. Ты уже не впервые проделываешь этот путь в темноте до походного сундука и обратно, ни на что не наткнувшись, каждый раз задумываясь лишь над тем, кому твоя ноша предназначена на этот раз.  
Чаще всего, когда граф Савиньяк не был уставшим, Чарльз оказывался прижатым к кровати, буквально вдавленным в матрас резкими толчками. Но иногда он утомляется и почти спит в объятиях подчиненного, позволяя тому суетиться вокруг себя, как захочется. Конечно, ты никогда не думал, что это капитуляция или даже слабость. Нет, маршал просто делает тебе одолжение, так сказать необременительную уступку. Так воспользуйся этим в полной мере. Ласкай его везде, чтобы все мышцы расслабились, кровь быстрее побежала по венам, и в какой-то момент сорвалось дыхание, как бы он ни пытался сдержаться. Да, капитан Давенпорт, ненадолго вы всё-таки становитесь командующим в этой постели. Только сначала приходится очень многое сделать. Погладить по груди раскрытой ладонью, лизнуть напряженный сосок, а если поцеловать в маленькую ямочку на бедре, тело Лионеля легонько задрожит, и эта дрожь пройдет от кончиков пальцев ног до самой макушки, а потом передастся и тебе.  
\- Если вы будете и дальше продолжать в том же духе, то я засну, капитан, - Савиньяк говорит удивительно спокойно, словно это не его напряженная плоть так настойчиво упирается тебе в живот. Не стоит сердиться, это всего лишь означает просьбу не медлить. Порой ужасно хочется довести его, заставить умолять, но… вряд ли. Тут заранее ясно кто окажется проигравшим. Так что не стоит терять время, радуйся тому, что имеешь, Давенпорт. Ты только ненадолго замираешь, наслаждаясь этой неподвижностью, коротким моментом, когда кажется, что Лионель вот-вот попросит: ну, возьми же меня. Однако в палатке слышно только тяжелое дыхание двух мужчин. Склонившись к своему маршалу, трешься щекой о короткую щетину на его подбородке, утром на коже появится покраснение, но какая разница, даже эта колючесть сейчас так приятна. Всё кажется удивительным и важным, пока ты толкаешься вперед, стремясь получить не только разрядку, но и воспоминание о чем-то особенном, какой-нибудь новый факт о Лионеле. Как он сдерживает стоны, плотно смыкая губы, выгибается, слегка вздрагивает и во время разрядки кусает твоё плечо. Влага на пальцах, обжигающая боль в плече, похоже оно прокушено до крови, этого тебе достаточно, чтобы почувствовать собственное наслаждение.  
\- Закатные твари, - тихо ругаешься ты, падая на маршала.  
\- Не стоит упоминать о них, - голос Савиньяка такой же ровный как если бы он только что оторвался от чтения или обеда, - на пороге Излома.  
\- Но вы похожи на одну из них, маршал Ли, и я вас…  
\- Молчи, - рука любовника сильно сжимает затылок, давя на голову. Ты вырываешься, пытаясь договорить. Для тебя это важно, важно произнести в слух, признаться самому, ведь он… всё равно он уже догадался.  
\- Маршал Ли, - выдыхаешь возмущенно и страстно.  
\- Лионель, зови меня просто Лионель, - граф любит оставлять последнее слово за собой и, настаивать на своем. Так и теперь он не дал тебе договорить, а сказал всё за вас обоих. Не сердитесь на него, капитан Давенпорт, это означало всего лишь признание.


End file.
